Modern automobiles are equipped with an impressive number and variety of sensors. For example, cars are now routinely equipped with arrays of ultrasonic sensors to monitor the distance between the car and any nearby persons, pets, vehicles, or obstacles. Due to environmental “noise” and safety concerns, each of the sensors may be asked to provide tens of measurements each second while the car is in motion. It is important for such sensor arrays to perform reliably.
As the number of sensors increases, so too does the need for the sensors to operate concurrently, increasing the risk of interference between the sensors. Because acoustic bursts from multiple sensors may be “in flight” at the same time, the echoes from bursts by a first sensor may be detected by other sensors and become erroneously associated with other bursts, leading to incorrect time-of-flight determinations and erroneous distance measurements. Various approaches proposed for multi-channel co-existence fail to adequately address the unbalanced attenuation experienced by different signal frequencies, which can adversely affect time-of-flight determinations.